The Legend of Zelda: Evil Breakout
by ZeroSignal
Summary: A 17 year old Link is told that it is his destiny to save the land of Hyrule from a force bent on destruction.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Zelda and all related properties are owned by Nintendo. I do not claim I own any rights to the Zelda series.

****

Legend Of Zelda: Evil Breakout

****

Introduction:

"Link! He's behind you!" I could hear Zelda yelling to me from outside the barrier of fire. I couldn't quite make out what she was saying, however, when I turned around and saw the man who stood at 6'5; I realized what she had said. The man had a green face with a hideous nose, he wore clothes of brown and black that belonged to the Gerudos, a race of thieves. He came to me with a sinister grin upon his face and a sword almost as tall as myself. Before I even had time to be afraid the man swung at me. I made a quick roll to the left and the sound of metal on metal filled the area as I withdrew the sword of legend that lay on my back. I raised my sword to block his attack and sparks flew as the two swords collided with a fearsome force. I could see Zelda as she covered her mouth and shook with fear. Her facial expressions conveyed regret, concern, and above all, fear. The man's stern expression conveyed only one thing: Anger. Anger at the world and at me. He spoke these words to me, and only these words, "The power that resides with you will be mine!" He swung at me again with more force and anger than before. I jumped back to avoid the attack, but he still managed to clip my arm. It was merely a flesh wound that didn't affect my movement. There I stood, no more than 20 feet away from the man who was obviously determined to kill me. I felt no fear, surprisingly, I felt excited about the challenge that lie before me. A feeling had swarmed over me, a comforting feeling that this was my destiny. I was meant to fight this man. The man clad in the clothing of the Gerudos. And in an instant I rose my sword and charged at the man before me. Then the unexpected happened...I woke up.


	2. Chapter 2: Life in the Forest

Chapter 2:

Life in the Forest

The mornings in the Kokiri forest were always worth waking up for. The haze that resides over the Lost Woods would create a purple sheet of light over the Kokiri forest when the sun would hit it. This was the first day I've seen it in a couple of months. I'd almost forgotten how energizing it can be. "Link! Are you awake yet?!" The sound of a familiar voice was calling me from outside my tree house. It was Saria. Saria was the kindest most sweetest girl I had ever known. She has been my friend since the day I could remember; me and her were best friends. "I'm awake now, thanks to your excessive yelling," I responded sarcastically out my window. "Oh shut up and come on down!" I put on my green tunic and hat, which is traditional Kokiri wear, and tied my boots. As I made my way down the ladder from my home, I felt a sharp pain in my arm. A mans face flashed before my eyes, it was the man with the green face from my dream. Again, he looked at me with a sinister grin. Who was this man? I thought to myself. "What'd ya do? Fall asleep or somethin'? Get your butt down here!" Saria's exhort broke my concentration from remembering the dream, "Sorry," I said as I made my way to the ground. Saria met me with a hug as she did every morning. As far as I can remember, she is the only person who had ever given me a hug.

The forest that we lived in was populated only by young people. Kids with ages ranging from 10 to 17. Me and Saria at 17, we were some of the oldest people there, so taking care of and protecting the younger kids was sort of our job. It was an easy job since our forest lies on the other side of the Lost Woods. They are almost impossible to navigate through, you may think you're advancing, but you'll end right back at the entrance. So the woods pretty much do the protecting for us. "So Link, what was the deal with you on the ladder? Why the big pause?" "Oh it was nothing, my arm just hurt a little bit." Yeah my arm hurt, but that wasn't the whole reason. I couldn't tell her about the man I saw in my dream, she'd probably think I was going nuts or something. Or she'd think it was some kind of a prophecy. She has a tendency to look into things too much.

To the west of our forest you can see a large tree, but this is no ordinary tree. It is the Great Deku Tree. He is the spirit of the forest and the protector of all of us who live there. He is a wise tree who has been there for centuries. Some nights we would all gather around the Great Deku Tree and he would tell us many stories about the land of Hyrule, which is the land outside of our forest. He was like a father to all of us. The Great Deku Tree told us that if we ever had any strange feelings we should come and see him right away. I had been having weird feelings about the dream I had so I decided that I should go and talk to the Deku Tree about it. "Hey Saria, I'll catch up with you later ok? I have to do something." "Yeah yeah, you always gotta do something, so hurry up and get back here when you're done. I'll be waitin' for ya so don't take too long." Saria responded in an authoritative manner.

I headed into the area where the Great Deku Tree resides and called out to him. "Great Deku Tree! I have to talk to you!" In his deep voice he replied. "Yes Link, what is it?" "I had a troubling dream last night and it's giving me a strange feeling." "Oh? A troubling dream you say? Tell me about it." I sat down on the grass in front of him and told him about my dream. "I was fighting a man, he was very tall and he was wearing Gerudo clothes. He had a green face and red hair. He said something to me too, he said the power that dwells within me will be his. Do you know what that means?" "So it has happened...it's begun." The Deku Tree seemed troubled in his response. "What do you mean? What has begun?" The next two words the Deku Tree said would change my life forever. "Your destiny."


End file.
